Signal Flare
Description Unlike the Flashbang it has no effect on your sound, and will affect anyone who walks into the area while the flare is still in effect, including the player who threw it. While in effect viewing past the signal is incredibly hard, making it an effective tool for a quick escape. It should also be noted that when very close to a Signal Flare, your HUD disappears, like in Hardcore game modes, until you leave the area. It is a glowing red stick when thrown, creating a flaw that the enemy will know where you are coming from, rather than the Tabun Gas Grenade, which does not reveal the player's position when thrown. It is only seen in the campaign once: in Semper Fi, it is used by the Japanese forces to ambush the player and a group of Marines. It is not seen afterwards, and cannot be used by the player. Multiplayer Tactics The Signal Flares are great when you need to run away from an area, as you will be concealed from vision. It also works wonders in ambushing, as the target can't see who's attacking him/her. If you tend to use this with the Special Grenades x3 with Shades; you will blind your enemies without harming you (unless they panic and shoot wildly), making a great stealth class for hide-and-seek games such as Search and Destroy. It is also useful in Search and Destroy to gain ground in levels such as Asylum. With Signal Flare x3 on, you can toss them in front of most/all of the hallways the enemy will be looking through, and then run to cover further up. If the signal flare is still burning, you can blind fire through the flare if you believe enemies are there, possibly picking off one or two. Possible uses include Cliffside (offensive), Downfall (offensive), Upheaval (offensive), and Asylum (Offensive & Defensive). It is not as popular in multiplayer as the Tabun Gas Grenade, but the Signal Flare proves to be a valuable asset when escaping, as well as the Smoke Grenade, but the Signal Flare also disorientates foes from seeing nothing but bright light. If many players are in a single area, it is often that people will start throwing grenades at the general direction of the blob of players. Try to combine the power of the Signal Flare with the Smoke Grenade, the Smoke Grenade will keep players guessing if you are trying a flank, and the Signal Flare will directly blind them of their HUD thus they cannot see their crosshairs turning red to shoot at an enemy. Rather than using the Signal Flare as a Flashbang, it can be effective used as cover against snipers and attacks. The blinding flash creates a shield a sorts that others can't see through. The Smoke Grenade also serves the same purpose. Signal Flares also stop players from receiving Recon Plane info, so toss them near enemy areas if they have a recon plane up. Trivia * The Shades perk reduces its effects to a great degree. * Signal Flares are not present in the Wii version. Category:Grenades Category:Multiplayer